


Conclusive evidence!

by Hawke



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Identity Reveal, The one thing that still bothers me about the tv show, is that this wouldn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawke/pseuds/Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about the only thing that could reveal Matts identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusive evidence!

**Author's Note:**

> Came out of a conversation with a friend.

Matt was sitting on his couch, absenting running his fingers over the Braille display from his laptop. Their latest case had a lot of background reading to it. Foggy, meanwhile, was watching the latest escapades of Daredevil on the evening news.

_"With this new piece of evidence, we are almost certain as to the identity of Daredevil."_

_"Thank you sergeant. And now to Sally with the weather."_

"Matt." Foggy whispered. 

"Mmm." He replied absently, caught up in what he was reading. 

"Matt!" Foggy said more forcefully. 

"What?" Matt tilted his head toward Foggy, the picture of attentive listening. 

"You've gotta get out of the city." He said, all seriousness. 

Matt laughed. "Why? Because of that news report? What could they possibly have found that could incriminate me?"

 

Meanwhile, at the police station. Brett looked down at the evidence they had found at Daredevil's latest site of vigilanteism. How could Matt Murdock, sweet, awkward, blind Matt Murdock be the Devil of Hell's Kitchen? But the evidence was conclusive. And it would explain the "devil". 

No one else had ginger red hair like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Charlie Cox. But he does not have Matt Murdock's hair. Even if he does have the name alliteration down perfectly.
> 
> (No I'm not being a dick to ranga's, I'm a proud redhead and five years of high school will make anyone immune to comments like that. Although I feel that Matt wouldn't be happy to be thought of as soulless, Catholic guy that he is)


End file.
